El tiempo del amor
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: El amor y el tiempo. El amor miró al tiempo y se rió. Porque sabía que no lo necesitaba. Fingió morir por un día, y floreció de nuevo en la noche, sin respetar las leyes. Se durmió en un rincon del corazon, por un tiempo que no existía. Huyó sin alejarse, retorno sin ser partido. El tiempo murió y él permaneció. -Luigi Pirandello. AU.OoC.Hetero/FuriFem.Yaoi.
1. Nieve

**El tiempo del amor.**

 **Nieve.**

 _Le gustaba observar la nieve cayendo, cada pequeño copo que caía y pronto se transforma junto a los demás en un extenso manto blanco que cubría todo, los árboles, el bosque, los techos de las casas y cada camino que hay dentro del imperio._

 _Ver a cada niño y niña, incluso adultos jugando con la nieve le causa cierta alegría que opaca momentáneamente su tristeza._

 _La nieve le traía alegría, así como añoranza: Su madre que hace un año sucumbió ante una enfermedad. Ni sus cuidados, ni las medicinas que le ofrecía la naturaleza pudieron salvarla, ahora ella descansa en el profundo bosque, más allá de las montañas. Su lugar favorito._

 _Las enseñanzas que su madre le dio, el cariño y el amor. Una acogedora cabaña en las afueras del imperio y el hermoso paisaje que puede ver al despertar, es la herencia de su madre y ella no pide ni necesita nada más._

 _— ¡Kou-chan, gracias por la medicina del otro día! — Kou se detiene un momento, afianza su agarre en la pequeña canasta que lleva consigo y se quita la capucha que esconde su largo cabello castaño y parte de su rostro._

 _— ¡No fue nada! — Ella dice y sus ojos color chocolate deslumbran._

 _Algunos niños se acercan a ella._

 _— ¡Kou-chan! ¡Kou-chan! ¿Hoy no traes moras? — La calle olvidada por el imperio, es contradictoriamente la más cálida. Ahí donde hay pobreza, pero también aprecian la dicha de un pequeño fruto, donde hay más personas que viven honradamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _—Hoy traje moras y algunas nueces. — Kou saca de su canasta dos pequeños bolsos y se los entrega. — Asegúrate de compartirlos con todos Kyoko. — La niña más grande entre todos ellos siente, Kou no necesita preocuparse por ella. Es una niña amable que incluso les da su parte a los más pequeños._

 _Le recuerda a ella cuando era pequeña, solo que ella no compartía con humanos, al vivir lejos del pueblo, de pequeña nunca tuvo amigos y solía compartir sus frutas con los ciervos, conejos y ardillas que se acercaban a ella. No le molestaba hacerlo y a cambio los pequeños animales la dejaban acariciarlos e incluso abrazarlos._

 _—Mañana vendré a ver a tu abuelo y le traeré algunas flores para el té. — Kyoko asiente y tímidamente le da las gracias._

 _Con sus compras realizadas, los frutos entregados a los niños, no hay nada más que retenga a Kou dentro del imperio._

 _Tarareando una vieja canción de cuna Kou se dirige a casa, los guardias que vigilan la puerta principal la ignoran como siempre, solo tienen el deber de ver en su canasta y asegurarse de que no haya nada peligroso en ella al entrar o al salir del imperio._

 _…_

 _—Hoy es sopa de verdura. — Dice para sí y se acerca un momento a la hoguera, el olor le tienta, su estómago gruñe y tiene que limpiar la saliva que escurre de su boca._

 _Pero la comida aún no está lista._

 _Se acerca a la mesa y coge algunas nueces, come dos y el resto las deja en la siguiente habitación, donde hay un pequeño nido y dentro hay una madre ardilla y sus dos pequeñas crías. No sabe en qué momento la madre ardilla hizo todo eso, desde construir un nido hasta dar a luz._

 _Entiende que su casa no es el lugar apropiado para que una ardilla cuide de sus bebés, pero no puede echarla. Tampoco se resiste a darle algunas nueces._

 _Sonríe tontamente cuando el pequeño animal sale algunos segundos para comer las nueces o llevarlas dentro de su nido._

 _—Espero que puedas irte pronto. — Susurra ella, su lugar está en la naturaleza. Kou no quiere que esas pequeñas se encariñen con los humanos, porque los humanos son crueles y no dudaran en matarlas._

 _El cariño del hombre hacia los animales se termina más rápido de lo que se cree._

 _—La sopa ya debe…—_

 _Un golpe seco sobre su puerta detiene sus palabras._

 _El silencio invade todo, Kou incluso ha dejado de respirar. Si es un lobo intentando entrar o si es una persona, las dos opciones son malas._

 _Esos son los riesgos de vivir tan lejos del pueblo, no puede llamar a los guardias y no puede escapar. Por la noche los caminos son confusos y se perdería fácilmente, la tormenta de nieve haría más difícil su supervivencia._

 _—Si es un lobo pronto se ira… — Se dice, alentando sus esperanzas. Tiene que ser un lobo, un humano no tendría nada que hacer ahí, a esas horas de la noche y con la gran tormenta de nieve. — Si es un lobo pronto se ira…_

 _Un nuevo golpe y un gruñido… más bien, un gemido lastimero._

 _Las velas que iluminan por completo su casa, se apagaron cuando Kou abrió la puerta y una ventisca helada se coló dentro, incluso el fuego de la hoguera._

 _Pudo ser una trampa, pensó ya demasiado tarde. Cuando el seguro de su puerta ya había sido retirado por sus propias manos y la puerta se encontraba abierta._

 _Afortunadamente para ella no fue así._

 _Afortunadamente para él, Kou era una amable chica idiota._

 _…_

 _Entre cálidos y mullidos trozos de tela, con la tenue luz de las velas y un aroma delicioso, sus ojos carmesíes se abrieron._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su espada, la encontró rápidamente posada a su lado, cuando la tuvo entre sus manos se sintió un poco más confiado, revisó detalladamente el lugar, no parecía una celda, observó también su brazo vendado, su cuerpo estaba limpio de su propia sangre y el dolor había desaparecido casi por completo._

 _No entiende nada, ¿No fue capturado por el enemigo?_

 _— ¡Despertaste! — Escucha y por auto reflejo desenfunda su espada, duda por algunos instantes al ver a una mujer, pero se mantiene firme. No es la primera vez que una mujer o un niño están entrenados para matarlo. — Baja eso y come un poco._

 _— ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _—Kou._

 _Ella no parece tenerle miedo._

 _El delicioso olor proviene de la comida que ella ha dejado cerca de él. Un plato de sopa, dos trozos de pan y jugo. Una pobre comida que concordaba con el lugar y la chica, tan ordinaria._

 _Pero peligrosa._

 _— ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _—En mi casa. — Ella contesta de nuevo. — Te desmayaste justo frente a mi puerta._

 _¿Es una mentira o es la verdad?_

 _Todo lo que recuerda es la muerte, sus hombres cayendo en batalla, frío, sangre y dolor._

 _—Realmente me asuste cuando te vi bañado en sangre, pensé que morirías..._

 _¿Por qué una completa desconocida está llorando por él?_

 _—Anda come un poco, la medicina no puede curar el hambre, ¿Sabes? — Sus ojos carmesíes se mueven rápidamente hacia su costado derecho, justo al lado de la simple —pero apetitosa comida— allí hay algunos recipientes con líquidos extraños, ungüentos, agua limpia y vendajes._

 _Esta chica, Kou, le ha estado cuidando sin saber siquiera quien es o podría ser._

 _¿Qué tal si era un asesino o un ladrón?_

 _— ¡Come, come! — Le alienta._

 _La espada entre sus manos es devuelta al suelo junto a su provisional cama._

 _Si ha escapado ya miles de veces de la muerte en batalla, podrá escapar entonces a la muerte si es que esa sopa contiene veneno y la matara._

 _Su ceja se alza en confusión al ver a una ardilla acercándose a ella, ¿De dónde salió ese animal?, pero a Kou no parece importarle y saca del bolsillo de su falda algunas frambuesas y fresas. Ella sonríe cuando le da una frambuesa a la ardilla y ella come dos fresas._

 _Ella es rara._

 _— ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas tú? — Pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro después de ver al chico tomando el plato de sopa y la cuchara._

 _—Akashi Seijūrō. — Y metió la cuchara a su boca._

 _Akashi Seijūrō el hijo del emperador: Akashi Masaomi._

 _Las fresas en su mano cayeron e incluso la ardilla soltó su frambuesa._

 _Si tenía suerte, su cabeza no rodaría._

…

—El viento llevará mi oración, ¿mi voz escucharás? y antes de que el sol se ponga, ¿te veré otra vez? Prometí esperar por ti, la luna me dijo que sería en vano y el tiempo cruel lo confirmo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz de la lámpara parpadeante le lastimó, tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo y poco a poco ir acostumbrándose a la luz.

La persona que cantaba dejó de hacerlo y la nostalgia que había nacido en su pecho se iba. Era una bonita voz, cantando con tristeza.

— ¿Estas bien?

El pequeño asintió.

—Ten, toma un té.

Con cuidado y haciendo a un lado el cálido manto que han colocado sobre él, se levanta, extiende sus manos y ve por primera vez el rostro de la persona que lo salvó.

Es demasiado hermosa para ser verdad, incluso él como un niño lo comprende, su cabello parecen finos hilos de seda, sus ojos cafés que dibujan profunda tristeza, su piel tan blanca como la nieve que cubre todo.

—Estás fría. — Sus dedos se han rozado cuando le dio el té y la calidez de la taza no se comparaba al frio que llego a sentir cuando tocó sus dedos.

— ¿Sí? — Su sonrisa es bonita pero también es dolorosa.

No hay más palabras después de esa pequeña conversación. El fuego en la hoguera no se apaga incluso si no hay leña, la noche ha caído y él no puede ir a casa por la tormenta. No quiere preocupar a sus padres y abuelos.

Taiga y Tetsuya pueden morir del susto. No le importan, después de todo fue su culpa por no vigilarlo adecuadamente.

Pero más importante que todo eso…

Quiere volver a hablar con ella.

— ¿Vienes de visita? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

Su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa infantil, propia de su edad.

—Sí, vine a visitar el museo y las ruinas del antiguo imperio.

— ¿Cómo terminaste en medio de una tormenta entonces?

Puede decir que es culpa de su primo Tetsuya y su amigo Taiga, pero la verdad es que fue él quien se adelantó, la emoción de visitar un lugar que está en sus libros de texto pudo más que su razón.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kou. Furihata Kou. — Está consciente de que el pequeño solo quiere desviar el tema sobre su extravió, Kou sonríe levemente.

— ¡Gracias por salvarme! — No recuerda exactamente qué sucedió después de que la tormenta lo tomara por sorpresa, en su memoria hay imágenes dispersas, la sonrisa de Kou, el pecho cálido de Kou y la nostalgia que su aroma le provoca. Incluso ahora.

—No fue nada, me alegra que estas bien... — Kou extiende su mano, la sonrisa cálida de ese niño le traen muchos recuerdos.

 _—Estás fría._

Se detiene, cierra su mano en un puño y ambas manos las deja sobre su pecho. Ahora incluso ese fuego que nunca se apaga, es incapaz de brindarle calidez.

Incluso aunque prometió esperarlo, él no regresa… ya no recuerda su rostro o su voz, aún menos su nombre.

Pero no importa, ella esperará hasta que desaparezca.

.

 _— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! — Kou quiere enfadarse con las pequeñas ardillas, pero lo único que logra hacer es sonreír. — ¡No puedes comerte mi cabello! — Su canasta cae al piso y enseguida las ardillas recogen las nueces y moras que ha recogido. — ¡Si solo me quieren por la comida! — Pero los pequeños animales ya se han ido._

 _Sin embargo las flores que necesita y las plantas se han quedado en el suelo._

 _Los conejos se esconden y los siervos corren lejos, aún más atentos que Kou, son capaces de escuchar las pisadas de un hombre._

 _— ¡Te atrape! — Kou grita, y las aves en los árboles vuelan lejos de algo que podía ser peligroso._

 _— ¡Me asustaste, Sei!— Akashi toma a Kou por la cintura y fácilmente la levanta e igual de fácil es dar vueltas con ella. Es capaz de escuchar sus pequeños gritos, su risa y su voz diciendo su nombre._

 _¡Sei! ¡Sei! ¡Sei!_

 _Se vieron hace menos de cinco horas, pero para ellos es una eternidad._

 _Akashi cae al suelo y Kou cae a su lado. Ambos ríen, sus manos entrelazadas, observando los ojos de su contrario._

 _— ¡Eres realmente hermosa!_

 _Tres años atrás, nunca se hubiera imaginado diciéndole eso a Kou, hace tres años Seijūrō solo la veía como una niña a la que le encantaba molestar._

 _Pero ahora:_

 _—Y me enorgullece decir que serás mi esposa. — Las mejillas de Kou se pintan ligeramente de rojo, del mismo color que la rosa que lleva en su pelo._

 _—Te amo. — Seijūrō desliza su mano libre sobre la mejilla de Kou, se acerca levemente a ella y pegó su frente con la de ella. Sonríe enternecido por la inocente reacción de su futura esposa, no es el primero, pero pareciera que lo es._

 _Un beso._

 _Un beso dulce, suave y lleno de amor. Ese tipo de beso puro que solo Kou es capaz de dar, un manchado de deseo y lujuria, sigue siendo tan puro._

 _Al igual que ella, perdida en el delirante placer al ser tocada, el deseo en sus ojos cuando Seijūrō la desviste poco a poco, su timidez al quedar totalmente expuesta en cuerpo y alma al hombre que ama, Kou le entrega su corazón._

 _—Kou... — Seijūrō ve la perfecta figura de su mujer bajo la pequeña cascada que alimenta al río, él sonríe, desenfundando su espada preparado para atacar a quien ose verla así. Nadie nunca verá más piel de la necesaria, nadie sabrá cuán atrevida es en la intimidad o el sabor de sus besos._

 _— ¿Sucede algo Sei? — Seijūrō debe decirle algo importante, es la razón por la que no espero más y fue a buscarla al bosque donde recogía sus flores y frutos. Pero toda su razón se iba lejos al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kou._

 _Seijūrō desvió su mirada y tomó su propia ropa para cubrir a Kou._

 _Su cuerpo se había desarrollado más que bien en los últimos tres años, antes podían tomar un baño juntos, su pecho plano y su cuerpo sin forma la hacían ver como un chico con cabello largo. Pero ahora era difícil resistirse a su bonita piel, a sus estrechas caderas y a su pecho firme y suave._

 _—Mi padre quiere que firmemos un tratado de paz con las tropas enemigas._

 _— ¿Eso es bueno? — Un tratado de paz, solo significaba que ya no habría muertes innecesarias y todos aquellos que habían sido enlistados en el ejército volverían a casa._

 _Seijūrō asintió._

 _—Sí, es bueno._

 _Kou sonrió, la paz en el imperio significaba también que Seijūrō no volvería al frente en la batalla. Cada vez que ocurría eso, Kou sentía que moriría de miedo y angustia._

 _—Cuando regrese, tan pronto como podamos, nos casaremos y disfrutaremos de la paz en el imperio._

 _— ¿Irás tú? — Seijūrō tumo su mejilla aún húmeda y fría, Kou cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la caricia._

 _—Como futuro emperador, mi padre quiere que yo vaya y termine con esta cruel guerrera._

 _— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —Seijūrō la estrechó entre sus brazos, con fuerza._

 _—No, no será un viaje largo… para la próxima luna llena ya estaré aquí._

 _Dos días. Solo debía esperar dos días, no tres meses o un año. Solo dos días._

 _—Te lo prometo, regresare a ti. — Seijūrō tomo su mentón y sus miradas volvían a conectarse._

 _Un futuro feliz era lo que ambos deseaban._

 _—Voy a esperarte._

 _Un futuro feliz._

 _._

— ¡Kou!

 _— ¡Kou!_

Kou reacciona inmediatamente, sorprendía, ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Quién la ha llamado de esa manera tan cálida y familiar?

Su mirada café se encuentra con los ojos rojos de su pequeño acompañante.

— ¿Sabes algo acerca de "la caída del imperio"? — Kou niega y el niño desborda emoción. — Después de que las tropas enemigas traicionaran al imperio al asesinar al hijo del emperador, en la siguiente noche de luna llena arrasaron con todo en su camino, mujeres, bebés, ancianos… los mataron a todos y se hicieron con el imperio proclamando su poder. Lastimosamente, nada se sabe de la familia imperial, ya que el castillo y el pueblo fueron quemados después de ser saqueados. Y todo lo que nos queda son esas ruinas. — El niño señala a su derecha en donde deberían estar las ruinas del antiguo imperio.

Las lágrimas de Kou caen, recorriendo sus mejillas, muriendo entre su ropa.

Incluso sus lágrimas son frías.

Recuerda claramente la crueldad con la que mataron a todos, la anciana que hacía pan, a Kyoko y a su abuelo, a los niños del pueblo olvidado, los adultos, la guardia imperial y al propio emperador.

El terror, el dolor… la nieve manchada de sangre y el camino hacia su propia cabaña. Ahí donde se vieron por primera vez, el bosque donde fue la última.

Ella lo esperaría por siempre.

Ella murió por las heridas en su abdomen.

—El gran imperio Teiko. — Susurra ella. — Así es como se llamaba.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Es porque estoy esperándolo desde hace mucho tiempo. — Las gotas saladas de agua, pronto se transforma en copos de nieve.

No podrá esperarlo más. Y aunque lo haga, él nunca regresará.

 _Akashi Seijūrō._

Observa sus manos resquebrajándose.

— ¿Estas bien? — El niño se acerca a ella e intenta tomar sus manos, pero están tan frías que le es imposible. — ¡Deberíamos ir con el médico!

Tratando de advertirle que era una mala idea, el viento golpeó con fuerza la ventana, no la rompió afortunadamente, pero les hizo ver a ambos como la tormenta había empeorado.

Tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez si desaparecía volvería a verlo. Allá a donde tuviese que ir, quizás Seijūrō la estaba esperando.

Sei, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo, su nombre, su rostro, su sonrisa?

Su sonrisa idéntica a la de ese niño, su rostro, incluso el color de sus ojos.

— ¿A-Akashi Seijūrō?

— ¡¿Sabes mi nombre?!

Sus lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, se sentían tan cálidas como cuando aún estaba vivía, incluso podía jurar que sentía como su corazón latía de nuevo, sus manos dejaron de romperse como el hielo, dejó de tener frío.

— ¡Sei! — Kou se lanzó sobre el pequeño, sorprendiendolo en su momento, pero no rechazando aquel abrazo. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando del aroma de su cabello, de la calidez de su cuerpo, nada comparable a lo que sintió la primera vez, dejó que la nostalgia lo invadierá por completo y la envolvió con sus pequeños brazos cuando la escucho llorar.

Seijūrō sabía que había algo extraño con esa mujer.

Aun antes de verla llorar copos de nieve o que sus manos se partieran como un hielo.

Pero no le importó demasiado; su presencia… es como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ella, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, como si ella fuese todo lo que necesita para vivir.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, asegúrate de no asustarme de nuevo.

Seijūrō se sintió rodeado de una calidez abrumadora, cerró sus ojos ante la luz cegadora que el cuerpo de Kou emitía, se sentía cansado y con sueño… pero no quería dormirse, algo le decía que al despertar Kou ya no estaría.

— ¡KOU!

Sin embargo cuando la luz desapareció, Seijūrō yacía dormido en el piso de aquella desgastada cabaña, el manto que cubría su cuerpo con aquel blanco puro y detalles grabados azules, desaparecería dos horas después, cuando Seijūrō sea encontrado.

…

—Tuvimos suerte de la tormenta pasará.

—Sí, ¿Pero cómo sabía que debíamos buscarlo en esa cabaña? — Escucha la voz de Taiga en su semiinconsciencia entre el sueño y sus recuerdos.

Escucha la voz del anciano que los guió durante el primer recorrido, ese hombre se ríe.

—Cuando era pequeño me perdí en el bosque, mi hijo también se perdió y como una desagradable o agradable coincidencia mi padre también se perdió. Todos la vimos, una hermosa muchacha penando en el bosque, es buena… ella salva a las almas en desgracia que están perdidas en este bosque.

Taiga tiembla y se acerca más a Tetsuya, esa clase de historias le aterran incluso si el fantasma es bueno.

—Pero también siento pena por ella. Más tiempo del que puedo imaginar ha esperado a alguien que no volverá.

— ¿A quién espera? — La curiosidad de Kuroko, es la misma que la de Seijūrō. Se ha despertado ya, pero finge seguir durmiendo.

—A su amante. Él prometió regresar y ella dijo que lo esperaría.

—Esa es una triste historia, Takami-san.

 _—Te lo prometo, regresare a ti. — Seijūrō tomo su mentón y sus miradas volvían a conectarse._

 _Un futuro feliz era lo que ambos deseaban._

 _—Voy a esperarte._

—Tonta… — Como futuro emperador, Seijūrō no se habría permitido llorar nunca, sin embargo como el niño pequeño que ahora era:

Seijūrō lloro hasta que el dolor en su pecho se redujo, jamás desaparecía al igual que su amor por Kou, jamás la olvidaría.

Y la próxima vez que la viera…

 _—La próxima vez que nos veamos, asegúrate de no asustarme de nuevo._

 **El amor y el tiempo.**

 **El amor miró al tiempo y se rió.**

 **Porque sabía que no lo necesitaba.**

 **Fingió morir por un día,**

 **y floreció de nuevo en la noche,**

 **sin respetar las leyes.**

 **Se durmió en un rincon del corazon, por un tiempo que no existía.**

 **Huyó sin alejarse,**

 **retorno sin ser partido.**

 **El tiempo murió y él permaneció.**

 _-Luigi Pirandello._

...

* * *

...

...

Aquí falta un extra xD

Este Fic está completamente dedicado a Alma, mi linda y dulce esposa.

¡Espero que te haya gustado!

PD: lo del extra no es una broma 7w7r


	2. Extra

Extra

::

Final masculina WinterCup.

Tokyo, Japón.

 _Rakuzan Vs Seirin._

Estaba asustado. Muy, muy asustado. Más que cuando había reprobado una materia en la escuela media, más que cuando rompió por accidente la ventana de su vecino cuando era un niño, tenía más miedo de estar allí —intentando mantenerse de pie— que en los espartanos entrenamientos de Riko.

De hecho, ahora mismo no le molestaría si su entrenadora lo pone a correr diez o quizás veinte kilómetros, y aun con esa distancia seguiría teniendo miedo de marcar al capitán de Rakuzan, al emperador...

Akashi Seijūrō.

—Tranquilo Furihata-kun. — Kuroko golpeó levemente su hombro con la única intención de darle apoyo.

—¡Ánimo Furi!

Furihata cerró sus ojos. Desvió su mirada al marcador y vio los números, no podían permitir que Rakuzan se alejara más de ellos. El primer paso fue el más difícil, pisó la cancha que era el gran escenario del enfrentamiento entre dos poderoso equipos. Sintió la presión, un peso que se colocaba automáticamente en cada jugador dentro del juego, era sofocante y realmente pesado.

—¡Ve allí, Furihata-kun! — Riko alzó su mano y golpeó su espalda fuertemente, suponía que ella también quería darle ánimo, infundir un poco de confianza, no obstante lo único que infundió en su cuerpo fue el dolor y posiblemente la marca de su palma en su espalda.

Suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso si estaba aterrado no podía dar ni un paso hacía atrás.

Además, no es como si Akashi Seijūrō lo fuese a matar solo por marcarle, que de ser así ya habría una pila de cadáveres debajo de él. El rostro de Kouki se volvió azul y poco faltó para que vomitara al imaginarlo.

—Tr-tranquilo... — se decía, — es solo una persona, es solo una persona... — La luz del recinto, de las cámaras de los medios y el ruido ensordecedor era el menor problema para el tímido Kouki.

No había punto de comparación.

Cuando Kouki tomó su posición al marcar al emperador, lo supo de inmediato.

Akashi un poderoso y fiero León frente a un pequeño y tembloroso Chihuahua como él. Incluso se reiría de esta cómica situación, si no tuviese tanto miedo de respirar el mismo aire que él.

Akashi observó al jugador número doce.

Furihata Kouki.

Su penetrante mirada sobre aquel "débil e insignificante" individuo fue algo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. El público, el equipo de Seirin y su propio equipo tuvieron miedo, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué es lo que ese Chihuahua había hecho para que Seijūrō le vea de esa manera?

Reo pensada seriamente en decirle al chico que hiciera su testamento.

El movimiento se ha detenido en la cancha, en las bancas y los espectadores hablan entre ellos, ¿Qué está pasando con el capitán de Rakuzan y el jugador de Seirin que lo marca?

Seijūrō sonríe.

—Parece que volví a asustarte.

Volver a ver aquellos ojos color chocolate, resplandecientes y tan hermosos como los recuerda, es algo por lo que fácilmente se pondría a llorar.

Kouki luce confundido, no le culpa. A diferencia de él, Kouki no sabe nada de sus vidas pasadas y Seijūrō cree que de esa manera es mejor. Incluso si vuelven a renacer, nada les garantiza que se encuentren en esa vida.

Kou ya había esperado por mucho tiempo.

Ahora era su turno de esperarla, no le importa la forma o el lugar.

—Kouki.

Si era una chica o un chico, la esencia del alma amable y cálida era la misma. La misma sonrisa, la misma manera de temblar cuando están asustados, incluso, estaba seguro, la misma manera de amar; con intensidad, con pasión y locura. Entregando todo de sí a la persona que amaban.

—Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki, Kouki... — Era el nombre que diría miles de veces y esas miles de veces le harían sentir exactamente como la primera: inmensamente feliz.

No era el mejor momento ni el lugar indicado, pero Seijūrō estuvo buscándola, esperándola en esta vida, dieciséis años... temiendo no encontrarla como en la anterior, o en la anterior a esa, cuando la volvió a ver era ella apenas una niña y él estaba muriendo de viejo.

Son pocas las veces que han sido felices.

—¿A-a-akashi-san? — Su voz, aunque más grave, más como la de un chico, seguía siendo suave.

—Discúlpame por eso, Kouki.

La suave sonrisa que le mostró, le ayudó a tranquilizarse, no se veía para nada aterrador como en los videos que la entrenadora les mostró. Su voz firme, la confianza que se reflejaba en sus ojos y la fuerza que tenía para dirigir a sus jugadores, si bien llegó a causarle miedo, en el fondo de ese sentimiento había también admiración y respeto.

El silbato del árbitro sonó, se habían tomado bastante tiempo en un simple intercambio.

—¡Buena suerte, Kouki!

—¡S-sí! — A diferencia de lo que pensó, de la primera impresión que tuvo, Akashi Seijūrō no era una persona aterradora, al contrario era realmente amable. — ¡Buena suerte para uste—! — y podríamos añadir que era una persona impulsiva también.

Fue muy corto, apenas un toque... pero Seijūrō le beso en los labios.

—Me lo llevo como un amuleto, Kouki. — Las mejillas del castaño adoptaron un furioso tono rojo.

...

La victoria de Seirin debería ser un motivo suficiente para celebrar. Pero caminando por el largo pasillo del recinto donde se llevó a cabo el partido, nadie reía, nadie festejaba, solo había un silencio sepulcral en donde solo el sonido de sus pasos se escuchaba.

Y nadie se atrevía a hacer algo para cambiar esta situación.

—Furihata...

—Izuki, cállate. — Hyuga había esperado a que alguien rompiera esa tensa situación, pero dejarlo en manos de Izuki no parecía la opción ideal.

No quería chistes malos con la mala situación de Furihata.

Kouki rozo sus labios. Después de aquel incidente, Riko tuvo que sustituirlo, no pudo jugar, no solo por sus nervios...

—¿Estas bien Furihata-kun? — Kuroko pregunto, Kouki asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿En qué carajos estaba pensando Akashi?

El primero en detenerse fue Hyuga, uno a uno sus compañeros se detuvieron al igual que su capitán, finalmente Kouki también dejó de caminar.

—Quiero hablar con Furihata Kouki.

Esa voz... Kouki inmediatamente elevó su rostro.

—No creo que...

—Esta bien, — Kouki interrumpió a su entrenadora. Sus compañeros de equipo y Riko enfocaron sus miradas en él. — Yo también quiero hablar con Akashi-san.

—Bien, pero si te hace algo pervertido grita, estaremos cerca y vendremos a ayudarte de inmediato.

Poco a poco el pasillo fue cubierto por el silencio total.

—¡Sei! — Sus ojos destellaron y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, Seijūrō extendió sus brazos y Kouki corrió tan rápido como pudo a los brazos del peliirrojo.

—¡Gracias por esperarme! — Akashi envolvió el cuerpo de Kouki en un fuerte abrazo, después de tanto tiempo, tenerlo entre sus brazos parecía un maravillosos sueño.

—¡Gracias por regresar! — No era un sueño, se decía Kouki. Sei estaba a su lado y así seria hasta que tuvieran que despedirse de nuevo.

No importa cuando hayan sufrido en el pasado, si todo es sufrimiento culmina en una nueva historia en donde ambos son felices juntos, el futuro aún está lejano ya se preocuparan por el en su momento.

—Te amo Kouki.

Incluso si es solo un segundo de felicidad, para ellos es suficiente.

Fin.


End file.
